Ky Stax's revenge
by James S-310
Summary: A new story of shadow Ky Stax, this story is not a related to the other ones. Ky finds out that his mother, the one he never met, was killed by a mysterious man when he was a baby. Full of rage, Ky starts his quest to find his mother killer and make him pay for taking away the mother he never had. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Dreams, intruders and pursuit

**Ky Stax's Revenge**

**Chapter 1: Dreams, intruders and pursuit**

-"What if everything you knew about your life was a lie? It could mess you up pretty good, every achieve you ever made was nothing but a joke…I wanted to know why me? Well at the end the truth sucks and I was destined to become the dark man I am today."

As the story goes on, a woman is seen in the door of a monastery.

-"That's my mother, I never met her but her name was Maria I never knew who she was until I went through my father's things, seems he was actually hidden something from me I could actually ask him about this but he's still missing, anyway now I always dream with my mother but my dream always end in the same way…."

A man in the shadows is showed in front of Maria.

-"…It always ends with the killer."

_***GUNSHOT***_

Ky woke up from his dream only to hear some steps in the top floor of his residence.

-"Usually that gunshot wakes me up but not this time." Ky said as he went upstairs and see what was going on when he reached the room where the noises came from he spotted two ninja warriors looking for something while he was hiding behind the wall.

-"A few months ago if I spotted these two ninjas trashing the whole room I would have asked Maya and Boomer to help me out with this but…a lot can happen in a short period of time."

Then one of the ninjas grabbed a picture of Ky's mother.

-"It must be hide in here; Connor Stax was good hiding things." The ninja commented as he opened the rear part of the picture and he found a map.

-"Well what do you know? The little things give you surprises."

Ky whispered but the two ninjas spotted him and started to throw shurikens at him.

-"Plasma eyes!" Ky said as he burned one of the ninjas with his attack, but the other one only got wounded in his arm and he got the map, determinate to retrieve the map Ky started to chase that ninja and it wasn't easy and for worse that ninja got some friends that started to attack Ky, if he wasn't a kairu warrior he would have been toast but he finish them up with his plasma sword, after several minutes Ky finally cornered the ninja that got away.

-"You are a worthy opponent, Ky Stax." The ninja said.

-"Don't care of your words dumbass; give what you take from that picture." Ky said angry.

-"If you want the map you'll have to take it from me."The ninja said as he disappeared in smoke.

-"Try again if you think that can stop me!" Ky said as he ran to the ninja's location and he finally engaged a hand to hand combat against the ninja, during the battle Ky proved to be superior but the ninja wouldn't allow Ky to win so he used one gun and started to shoot at him.

-"What the heck?! Ninja's don't use a gun!" Ky sdaid while he was evading the bullets, luckily he used his slime grenade attack and defeated the ninja but the map wasn't with him.

-"Where is it?" Ky asked as he was picking up the gun.

-"He! Go to hell!" The ninja responded.

-"….You first." Ky said coldly as he pulled the trigger aiming at the ninja's head.

-"Well take a look at that, no mercy that's not the way of a kairu warrior." An unknown man said.

-"Yeah? Who are you anyway?" Ky asked.

-"It would be better if my name is kept anonymous, but the reason I'm here is to warn you about the situation here young Stax." The man said.

-"Really? And what is so important at the moment?" Ky asked frustrated.

-"Your father had a map, one that reveals the location to a container full of red kairu." The man said.

-"Red kairu? That's kairu energy of fire." Ky said.

-"Exactly and now many corporations want that power." The man added.

-"What kind of corporations?" Ky asked.

-"Traffickers, assassins, that kind of corporations." The man said.

-"So?" Ky said.

-"They're trying to kill you because they think you're the only one who can stop them, besides these people know some secrets about your family and possibly the man who murdered your mother." The stranger said.

-"mmm…You know when they are going to show up again?" Ky asked because this was getting interesting for him.

-"I believe that tomorrow they're going to go to a monastery outside from a forest near the town, that place must contain value information for them." The man said.

-"Thanks for the heads up old man, now I know where to go tomorrow." Ky said as he was leaving, he knew where to get some answers but the hard part is that it was in the monastery, the place where he trained and he met Maya and Boomer.

To be continued…

**(A/N: Next chapter I'm introducing Maya and Boomer to help Ky in his quest, though he really doesn't want their help.)**


	2. Unwanted old friends

**Chapter 2: Unwanted old friends**

-"That old man told me that these assassins were looking for a container full of red kairu that my father was hiding for years, he also told me that they were going to look for it in the monastery well when I got there they have changed their course and went to an old abandoned warehouse, I'm starting to hate this puzzle."

Ky followed the trial of the assassins who were after the kairu container to an abandoned warehouse. It looked like the place suffered a warzone, when he arrived at the door his X-reader started to pick up a kairu signal.

-"Kairu energy? Well it could be a relic or the red kairu…oh no if there's kairu in here that means…" Ky said while he heard the X-scaper approaching, without losing more time he rushed inside the warehouse while Maya and Boomer started to look for the kairu energy.

-"This place is a mess!" Boomer commented.

-"You said it Boom but I can sense the kairu energy is inside the warehouse, let's go." Maya said.

When Maya and Boomer entered the warehouse they could see how damaged it was and while they were searching for the relic, Ky was looking for someone who knows about the red kairu and a possibly lead to his mother's killer. As Ky reached the one of the main rooms things started to get a little difficult.

-"Okay…A huge room, six assassins armed with machineguns and I'm only armed with my X-reader, one knife and one single gun…He! This is gonna be easy." Ky said as he silently sneak behind one of the assassins who was guarding the escape door.

-"Knock,knock…" Ky said sarcastically as he grabbed the assassin's neck and used him as a shield but instead to use his X-reader he used his gun and started to kill the six assassins in that room.

-"If there's something for what the guns are useful…it's that they can make your job faster." Ky said as he was leaving the room with those corpses spread all over it. His rampage didn't pass without been notice it because Boomer could hear the shots.

-"Maya? Did you hear that?" Boomer said.

-"What?" Maya asked confused.

-"I heard gunshots I believe we're not alone here." Boomer said worried.

-"We better check that out and let's just hope that the E-teens are not here." Maya said as she and Boomer rushed to the room where the shots came from. When they arrived the saw all the death bodies from the assassins.

-"Darn! Who could have made this?" Boomer said.

-"I don't know but I'm sure it wasn't anyone of the E-teens, these guys were killed by gunshots not by any kairu attack we know."

Maya said worried of whoever did this in cold blood was inside the warehouse.

While Maya and Boomer were still looking for the relic, Ky spotted one man with a machinegun of three cartridges, attacking straight ahead was suicide so he needed to plan out his tactics. But everything screwed up when Maya and Boomer arrived to the same room.

-"Hey! You can't pass in here!" The man with the machinegun said.

-"Sorry we're not looking for trouble." Maya said.

-"Who are you?" Boomer said.

-"You can call me Quickshot." The man said.

-"I'm Boomer and she's my friend Maya." Boomer said introducing himself and Maya.

-"What's going on here?" Maya asked.

-"We're looking for one of our artifacts." Quickshot said.

-"You better give me what's mine!" Ky said entering the room.

-"Ky?" Maya and Boomer asked surprised to see their former teammate.

-"Ahh! Son of Stax you finally arrived." Quick shot said as he was aiming his machinegun at Ky.

-"One of the greatest mistakes you can make is to underestimate me." Ky said.

When Quickshot pulled the trigger Ky had disappeared and reappeared behind Quickshot , before he could do anything Ky used his plasma eyes to hurt him and finished him up by shooting a bullet into his head.

-"What the heck did you do?!" Boomer said.

-"Well I didn't knew that killing the guy who works for a powerful corporation that's trying to conquer the world by stealing some artifacts was something wrong." Ky commented.

-"Wait, Does this guy worked for people who's trying to rule the world?" Maya asked.

-"Yep." Ky said.

-"Then we need to find them." Maya said.

-"That's not of your business, besides don't you guys have to recollect some kairu?" Ky asked.

-"Yeah but it seems that while you were occupied fighting Quickshot somebody took the relic because my X-reader can't pick up anything." Boomer said.

-"Anyway this guy…he has something that I need for the mystery I'm working on, his arm is tattooed with a code I know who can tell me what does it means." Ky said.

-"Then we'll help you with it." Maya said and Ky sighed.

-"Okay…this guy is too heavy and the only thing I need is his arm so…I'll have to take it with me." Ky said as he used his knife and cut Quickshot's arm, Maya and Boomer saw that in shock. While they were making their way out of the warehouse, Maya was staring at Ky.

-"What?" Ky asked.

-"Hmm?" Maya said.

-"What are you looking at?" Ky said.

-"Uhh…nothing." Maya said blushing a little.

-"Okay I thought you were going to yell at me because your boots are stained with blood." Ky said and Maya looked at her boots that were stained with Quickshots blood.

When Ky, Maya and Boomer made it out of the warehouse, the old man appeared.

-"Well Ky, you're not afraid of making dirty works…who are them." The old man said.

-"They're Maya and Boomer my old friends, so what does it means that code in Quickshot's arm?" Ky said.

-"It means _only mortal _those are the words that a serial killer used to say, I believe this killer would appear in Fix and Deliver Corps. The reason is because that place contains all the data of relics and old stuff." The old man said.

-"Thanks again…Now I know where to go." Ky said.

-"We're going to." Maya said.

-"No you're not." Ky said as he disappeared with a smoke pellet.

-"Well, he got away again." Boomer said.

-"Actually no, we're gonna find him now that we know where he's going next." Maya said.

**To be continued…**


	3. I'm your worst nightmare

**Chapter 3: I'm your worst nightmare**

-Well it took me a lot of time but I managed to find Fix and Deliver corps. I had a feeling that those assassins would appear anytime soon so I was ready for them with a little game I call _Headshot."_

Ky was on the top of a rooftop near the building of Fix and Deliver corps. If any assassin was trying to enter the building Ky was waiting for them with a sniper rifle.

-"I always wanted to blow up somebody's head out so I can see his brains in the middle of the air." Ky commented to himself.

When one of the assassins was entering, Ky aimed his rifle right into his forehead.

-"I got you know you little bastard." Ky said as he was about to pull the trigger.

-"Hi Ky! What did we miss?" Maya said all of the sudden making Ky to fail the shot and letting the assassin to get away.

-"God damn it! You made me fail the shot!" Ky said angry.

-"Chill Ky we're trying to help." Boomer said.

Ky didn't respond but he only knock Boomer out and grabbed Maya's neck like if he was trying to strangle her.

-"Ky…I…can't…" Maya said almost without breath.

-"I'll say this only once do you understand? I work alone; if you stand in my way again I'll put a bullet in your head." Ky said with venom in his voice, then he let Maya go and he jumped inside the building.

-"Okay let's see where did that guy went." Ky said as he was looking for every floor of the entire building until he made it to the 22nd floor and he fund a group of assassins, they were looking inside the desks and in the computers for the data they nned to find the red kairu. The assassins stopped looking when they spotted Ky behind them.

-"Impossible how did you got here? Nobody is that fast!" One of the assassins said.

-"Maybe because I took the elevator?" Ky said.

-"No more talk, Kill him!" The assassin said as he ordered his teammates to attack Ky.

-"Electro cage!" Ky said using his attack to trap the half of the assassins.

He kept his fight against the assassins until there was only one left, meanwhile Maya and Boomer were on the elevator about to reach the 22nd floor.

-"Uhh…remind me again why we're going to the floor 22 Maya?" Boomer said.

-"We're gonna help Ky." Maya said sounding serious.

-"But I thought he told us to leave him alone." Boomer asked.

-"Yeah but I'm not gonna let him do this by himself, he still our friend we can't give up on him yet." Maya said.

When Maya and Boomer arrived to the 22nd floor they saw Ky cleaning up his arm from the blood.

-"Well…you actually have a lot of work to do right?" Maya said sarcastically.

-"I thought I told you to leave me alone." Ky said.

-"I'm sorry Ky but We're not gonna let you do this alone." Maya said.

-"Don't you understand that…"Ky said until he heard somebody running straight ahead to them at the end it was an assassin with two short blades ready to kill the three members of the team Stax. In order to protect his former friends, Ky grabbed his knife ready for battle then the assassin's right arm was stopped by Ky's left hand so the assassin decided to use his left arm to attack but once again it was stopped by Ky's right hand the one it was holding the knife so the Ky's knife and the assassin's blade were against each other. At the end Ky broke the assassin's blade and grabbed his neck, he also cu the assassin's neck.

-"Okay we better move on." Ky said as he, Maya and Boomer entered to the conference room.

When they entered to the room they found a man in a grey armor and he was holding a grenade launcher, even his name could be read it on his weapon. _Ricochet_

-"You're like a gum in my shoe Ky…and I'm tired of it." Ricochet said.

-"Well that's part of the job." Ky said mocking Ricochet.

-"Then your job is bullshit." Ricochet said.

-"I can take him you guys take cover." Ky whispered to Maya.

-"Are you crazy? You can't defeat him by yourself!" Maya said.

-"Don't worry, I can handle it." Ky said so Maya and Boomer took cover so they won't be stuck in the crossfire.

-"I came for the data but now I'm going to kill you kid, just for fun." Ricochet said aiming his grenade launcher at Ky.

-"And I'm going to show you the meaning of pain." Ky said as he was aiming his gun at Ricochet.

Ricochet wasn't an easy opponent to fight because he took cover behind a wall with an impossible angle, Ky couldn't attack at him but he managed to hurt him with his plasma eyes attack, when Ricochet was hurt Ky shot him in his leg.

-"Ugh! You little…" Ricochet said while he was on the ground.

-"Well Ricochet you and I are going to have a little chat." Ky said as he punched Ricochet in the face leaving him out cold.

Later Ricochet woke up but he couldn't see anything.

-"Do you know who I really am asshole?" Ky said but Ricochet couldn't see him.

-"Where am I?" Ricochet said ignoring Ky's question.

-"I'm your worst nightmare." Ky said.

-"I can't see, what's on my face?" Ricochet asked nervous.

-"Listen well these words: _Only mortal, _who used to say it?" Ky said.

-"He! What makes you think I'll tell you?" Ricochet said.

-"Well I'll show you…" Ky said as he removed the bandages that were covering Ricochet's eyes, when he could see he found himself hanging from the top of a skyscraper.

-"AAAAAHHHH! Okay I'll tell you, the man you're looking for is _the ghost._" Ricochet said.

-"And where can I find him?" Ky asked.

-"He's in Paris, near the abandoned church." Ricochet said.

-"Thanks for the info." Ky said and he killed Ricochet by stabbing his knife in Ricochet's chest.

Later Ky, Maya and Boomer were inside Ky's residence unknown of what to do now, well only Maya and Boomer.

-What do we do know?" Boomer asked.

-"You guys should head back to the monastery, I'm going to Paris." Ky said.

Boomer knew that Ky was more serious since he became a dark person, but he also knew that his friend knows what he's doing so he trusted Ky and he went back inside the X-scaper. While Ky was getting ready for his mission in Paris, Maya was still staring at him.

-"I guess nothing I'll say is going to make you stay right?" Maya asked a little sad.

-"That guy killed my mother and there's no way I'm gonna let him live for that." Ky said.

When turned to face Maya and say some more, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him, Ky couldn't move he was shocked but somehow happy deep inside him.

-"Ky before you go…I want you to know that I love you, I always will." Maya said admitting her feelings.

-"…..I love you to Maya." Ky said and those words made Maya very happy.

Later while the X-scaper was flying back to the monastery with Maya and Boomer aboard, Ky was on his way to Paris.

-"I'll find you _Ghost_ and I'm gonna make you pay." Ky said, ready to kill the man who murdered his mother.

**To becontinued…**


	4. City of romance and tragedy

**Chapter 4: City of romance and tragedy**

-"Good thing of been a kairu warrior is that you can travel all around the world without going to airports and that kind of stuff, now that I'm in Paris is time to hunt down that bastard of Ghost."

Ky had finally arrived to Paris, this place was knew to be the city of romance and tragedy and he was about to show the tragedy part, he found one of the parks of the city surrounded by assassins all of them were using shotguns and they were wearing gear made with the same material of the catalyst stone so the ordinary kairu attacks wouldn't hurt them. If he attacked them straight ahead it would really be suicide so he needed to try something else and for his good luck, he found an assassin standing on the top of an old house's rooftop.

-"I have an idea and that guy could be a great test subject but it only works in the movies and videogames, it's worth a try." Ky whispered to himself and he tried to use the movement of curving the bullet just like how it's showed in the movie and game of _Wanted_. For his surprise it actually worked! Ky could curve the bullet and killed the assassin above the rooftop of the old house.

-"Holy shit! Wesley Gibson…eat your heart out:" Ky said.

During his search for the ghost, Ky entered an old house so he could take cover, he spotted three assassins and one girl with a short blonde hair who was wearing an orange outfit with black gloves, boots and a black belt.

-"So the Ghost wont rendezvous with us?" One of the assassins said.

-"No, he's busy with a job inside the church but I'm going to be in charge now." The girl said.

-"Why should we listen to you?" The assassin asked.

-"Because the ghost gave me his notes and everything inside this folder, besides he putted me in charge." The girl said while she was showing the assassins a folder with the Ghost's notes in it.

-Keep your eyes open, if you see Ky Stax anywhere you blow his brains off." The girl said as she was leaving inside a watchtower.

-"All right, you heard the _Tigress_, let's move!" The assassin said to his teammates.

-"_The Tigress _huh? I got your name now bitch." Ky whispered as he pulled his new upgraded gun he called it the kairu gun because his gun had cartridges with bullets full of kairu, a gift Maya had gave him before he left.

-"Well sweetheart let's hope your gift really works." Ky whispered as he started to attack at the assassins, at the end Ky actually managed to finish them all.

-"Wow…thanks Maya, I owe you one." Ky said hoping that Maya would hear him somehow.

When Ky was about to reach the door to enter the watchtower, it locked itself in front of him.

-"Just great…Now where's the moron with the gate controls?" Ky said as he started to look around until he found the control room and the assassin who was interfering with the controls.

-"Excuse me…" Ky said behind the assassin.

-"What the…" The assassin said but he was cut off when Ky punched him in the face.

-"Now that asshole is down I can enter the watchtower." Ky said as he was entering the watchtower, when he reached one of the floors, the lights turned out and everything was dark.

-"Waste him!" An assassin voice said.

_***GUNSHOTS***_

When the lights turned on again, every assassin was dead on the floor.

-"Is this really the best you have? You're supposed to be high-trained assassins and yet I'm kicking your butts, you guys are a shame." Ky said to the dead assassins.

By the time Ky reached the top of the watchtower, the Tigress wasn't there or she pretended she wasn't. Ky notice the sound of footsteps so he took cover and the Tigress appeared and started to shoot her SMG (Sub Machine Gun) to Ky's location.

-"Well, well if isn't Ky Stax himself or Shadow Ky right? Anyway ready to die?" The Tigress said.

-"Sorry girl, I'm not in the mood but anyone could die by hearing your annoying fucking voice." Ky said still hiding behind the wall where he's taking cover.

-"Ha-ha…you should never make a Tigress angry." The Tigress said as she was aiming her SMG at him.

-"I've encounter worst." Ky said as he started to shoot his gun at her.

Their battle seemed to have no end every shoot they made it collide with each other.

-"If you give up now Ky, I can give you a romantic dinner what do you say?" The Tigress said trying to flirt with him.

-"Sorry I already have my girl and she's a lot nicer than you." Ky said and took advantage to shoot Tigress in her stomach, the shot was too strong that almost made her fell from the tower but she managed to hang in the edge. Ky notice that she was holding the folder with the Ghost's notes, ironically she was holding them with the same hand which was holding from the edge of the tower.

-"I am sorry…but I'll take this with me." Ky said as he took the notes from the Tigress and made her fall.

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !" The Tigress screamed as she fell to her death.

-"I gotta say I wouldn't mind to make her scream by stabbing my knife in her hands but what the heck, at least her ankles will work as brakes." Ky said as he was making his way out of the watchtower, when he was back in the ground he started to look at the Ghost's notes, he found his target's list, clients, destinations and the location where Ky's mother was buried.

-"Well…before I go after the Ghost, I have to make a stop at the graveyard." Ky said as he started to go to the location of the graveyard which ironically was next to the old church, anyway it was time for Ky Stax to pay his respects.

**To be continued…**


	5. Respect for the dead

**Chapter 5: Respect for the dead**

-"I gotta admit that I'm really nervous not for the graveyard but for the fact that I'm heading where my mother is, been nervous isn't something you can see in me."

As the night was approaching, Ky had opened the main door of the graveyard and he made his way inside but he was ambushed by a man with a hooded robe.

-"You cannot pass." The hooded man said.

-"He…Make me." Ky said as he grabbed his kairu gun and pulled the trigger, the shot landed on the hooded man but he became nothing but mist.

-"What the…" Ky said surprised that his target disappeared then he heard a whisper of someone approaching, quickly he used his knife and stabbed it in the hooded man's chest, killing him. Ky decided to take a look at the hooded man's suit to see why he disappeared when he was shot.

-"Interesting…this guy's using intangible technology that is activated by these goggles." Ky said as he found the goggles.

-"The only way to finish them is to shoot them without see me." Ky said knowing that it was an opportunity to use the curving bullet ability.

Five minutes later, Ky had reached the biggest field of the graveyard but he couldn't find his mother's grave anywhere and by every minute it passed Ky was growing inpatient and frustrated. During his searching an assassin came and try to attack at Ky but he only got stabbed in the arm by Ky's knife.

-"GGGGHHHAAAA!" The assassin screamed for the pain.

-"Maria Stax's grave…where is it?" Ky said with anger in his voice.

-"It…it's in the catacombs." The assassin said and Ky broke his neck.

After listening at the location the assassin had told him, Ky descended to the catacombs that was full of tombs, mummified corpses and rivers that smelled like blood. There wasn't too much light because the light came from torches all around the way of the catacombs.

-"This place is creepy; I bet it's like an abandoned bat cave." Ky said while was he was walking through the ways of the catacombs, minutes later he reached an amplified field where there were many assassins trying to bury a lot of tombs.

-"It's peaceful and quiet down here…time to make some noise." Ky whispered to himself and he used his Plasma-Energy Blast attack to eliminate half of the assassins but the rest of them stilled a problem, during all the fight and the adrenaline running through his veins Ky's inner kairu allowed him to see everything in slow motion so every move he made was faster than before. In only 39 seconds every enemy was killed.

-"I gotta give master Boaddai some credit, the inner kairu really works great when you wait a little longer." Ky commented to himself as he was getting closer to the final road of the catacombs.

Moments later Ky had finally found the dead end of the catacomb and his mother's tomb, it was even write _Maria Stax._

-"I never had a chance to talk to her in my whole life…I didn't knew what to say." Ky thought to himself.

-"Hey…it's kind of comfortable down here you know? Not much light and all it's a good place to take a nap…just like how you're doing now right ma?" Ky said to his mother's tomb, when he reached to touch it he felt how a tear tried to escape from his eyes.

-"Mom…the man who killed you the Ghost, I know where he is and I'm going to find him." Ky said and he spotted a package above his mother's tomb when he grabbed it, it was a gun cartridge with the symbol of the monastery alongside with two gun each one had one silencer and two cartridges that made it shoot like an SMG (Sub Machine Gun).

-"Thanks mom I'll use them when I can find that asshole." Ky said as he was leaving the catacombs.

When Ky got out of the catacombs and the graveyard he was heading to the old church, ready to face the man who ruined his life.

**To be continued…**


	6. Top of the world

**Chapter 6: Top of the world**

-"It was time to do what I came here to do, The Ghost was hiding in the top of the church though I actually don't like the idea of breaking into a church, but since Ghost is there…it's worth to do it."

Ky was only five blocks away from the abandoned church but his way was overrun by assassins all of them were much dangerous than before, nevertheless this meant fun for him.

-"Ha-ha! More enemies mean more fun." Ky said as he started to use his kairu gun and kill as many as possible, in the end he killed plenty of them so they won't come back and try to stop him.

Later Ky was only one block away from the church, the time of facing the Ghost was close but it'll wait more because Ky was almost shot in the head, he was lucky that the shot almost killed him so he took cover.

-"What the hell was that?" Ky asked as he tried to look and see what happened, when he tried to see another shot almost blew his head off.

-"Fucking sniper! I won't be able to pass if he's still there." Ky said to himself when he found a sniper in the balcony of a house so in order to keep going he curved the bullet and killed the sniper who after been shot fell to the ground, then Ky took his sniper rifle.

-"I bet you won't mind if I take your rifle." Ky said to the now deceased sniper.

When Ky finally reached the main door of the church, this one was locked and there was no way to open it.

-"Locked…big fucking surprise." Ky said as he spotted another door that led to the basement of the church, after entering the basement Ky started to look around and try to find the hallway that led to the church. While he opened a door that behind it was a underground city-like but the walls, bridges and all was made of bones.

-"Creepy…whoever built this underground city, it had a weird sense of decoration." Ky commented to himself then he heard an explosion.

-"What the…" Ky said when he saw many assassins with grenades.

-"You think that can stop me? Magma minions!" Ky said as he used his Magma minions attack and eliminated all of the assassins.

Finally he reached the surface church and started to walk and look for the entrance to the bell tower but he heard some footsteps so he went to the highest balcony he could find and proceeded to use his sniper rifle.

-"I'm here to repay you for your sins." Ky said as he loaded his rifle and started to aim it at any assassin who'll cross the door.

-"Spread out and find the son of Connor Stax! We can't let him to…AAAHHH!" One of the assassins said until Ky shot him, this made the rest of them to shot at him but he was taking cover behind the balcony. During the crossfire Ky was eliminating the assassins one by one in no time he even killed three of them with one single shot.

-"Time to beg for forgiveness suckers!" Ky said as he was killing what was left of the team of assassins that came to kill him.

When all of the enemies were death Ky throw the sniper rifle aside because this one was out of ammo and later he opened the door that led the way to the bell tower.

-"Wow it's a lot of stairs damn French they're always so melodramatic…but who needs to go through the stairs when you can jump very high, Jet jump!" Ky said as he used the jet jumped to get faster to the bell tower, during his jump skyward he used his two guns-like SMG to kill the assassins in each floor.

-"Eat the bullets you pussy bitches!" Ky shouted as he was going skyward to the bell tower. Then Ky finally arrived to the bell tower and he was ready to confront the Ghost.

-"GHOST! Show yourself you coward!" Ky yelled angrily as he started to look for him.

-"If you think yourself to be the top of the world, then I don't know what's on your head creep!" Ky shouted still looking all around him but there was no sign of the Ghost, as Ky was stressed and angry for it he remembered he had the Ghost's notes so he started to read them and he saw that this day he had a job to do, he was hired to go to the monastery and kill master Boaddai and the team Stax. So that explained why the Ghost wasn't in the old church or Paris, he already left to the monastery.

-"That bastard!" Ky said angry as he used his jet jump ability to jumped out of the church and he rushed to go back to the monastery, he couldn't believe that the Ghost had bluffed him by making him believe that he was in Paris while he could go to the monastery.

-"I gotta hurry and get back to the monastery and if that asshole dares to hurt Maya, I'm gonna make him suffer a lot worse!" Ky said to himself as he was rushing back to the monastery.

**To be continued…**


	7. A phantom showdown

**Chapter 7: A phantom showdown**

-"I hate to admit it but that bastard of the Ghost fooled me in Paris making me believe he was there but he left to the monastery to kill master Boaddai, Boomer and Maya. I had to hurry and get to back to the monastery and while I was on my way there, I noticed some interesting things in the Ghost's profile like when he had the job of making bullets with my name on them for an unknown reason or when he was hired by Lokar many years ago to kill my father, but during their battle my dad used the slime grenades on his gun and made it explode and the sharps of it landed on the Ghost's left eye so that means he can't see from his left side, anyway he better prepare himself because I'm coming for him."

The night had arrived and a storm was coming, Ky was on his way to the monastery but it was a matter of time for the Ghost to kill his friends and for worse he left many of his henchmen in the forest to stop Ky.

-"Darn it I don't have much time I gotta take them out." Ky thought while he was planning his tactics but he had to do it fast. With his mind and ideas clear he used his Plasma sword and finished all the assassins along the way, meanwhile inside the monastery the Ghost had captured master Boaddai, Boomer and Maya inside an energy cage using a rock full of black kairu.

-"Time is running out old man, where is the container of the red kairu." The Ghost asked.

-"The location of the red kairu is unknown to me, but if I knew it I'll never tell you." Master Boaddai said but the Ghost step on the rock making energy ropes around the team Stax and their master's mouths so they won't speak, when the Ghost was about to say more he heard an explosion from outside.

-"Hmm, the prodigal son returns." The Ghost whispered to himself.

Back outside the monastery Ky only had to go through the stairs and open the door to get inside but he didn't see two big guys with armors made of the catalyst stone that were guarding the main door.

-"Are you guys the smart ones?" Ky asked sarcastically.

-"No…we're the big ones." One of the big guys said and the punched Ky and made him crash trough five trees.

-"Ow that hurt!...That's a first." Ky said to himself no one had hurt him like that since he became the Shadow Ky Stax, then the two big guys approached and each one had a big hammer.

-"Ok you guys are the big ones and your names are?" Ky asked making fun of the big guys.

-"You can call us the berserkers twins." The two twins said.

-" -_- …..Akward." Ky said mocking them.

The twins only got angrier and tried to crush Ky with their hammers, Ky used his inner kairu to pushed away both of the twins but seems that wasn't good enough for one of them was rushing to attack him from his right side and the other one from his left side. Seeing this Ky only used the jet jump and jumped skyward and both of the twins collide with each other falling out cold to the ground.

-"I believe you heard the say _the bigger they are the harder they'll fall _right?" Ky said to one of the twins before knocking him out with a punch on his face.

After taken care of the berserkers twins, Ky headed to the main door of the monastery as the rain of the night started, he opened the door slowly so he wouldn't be spotted and he was lucky the Ghost was looking somewhere else.

-"And there he was the Ghost…the bastard who ruined my life before began."

-"Hey I like what my dad did to your fucking face!" Ky said making reference to the Ghost's last encounter with Connor Stax.

-"Just like your father you're not an easy one to kill." The Ghost said as he turned to face Ky showing his horrible wound in where his left eye was.

-"You killed my mother!" Ky shouted angry.

-"HAHAHAHA! Just for you to know kid I was really after you." The Ghost said smiling.

-"What?" Ky asked.

-"My clients had enough problems with their business because your father always foiled them, when they found out about your birth they hired me to kill you so the Stax legacy will cease to exist. Luckily for you your mother was carrying you when you were a baby so she got on the way and my shot landed on her instead of you." The Ghost's said.

_Flashback_

_Before Connor Stax's final confrontation with the ghost, years ago Ky's mother and father tried to get to the monastery in order to find master Boaddai and protect Ky but during their way Maria was shot in her back by the Ghost who did it with a sniper rifle, as Connor Stax was lamenting his wife's death her last wishes were for him to protect their son, Connor grabbed the young Ky and tried to run away from the Ghost and jumped down a waterfall to escape._

_End flashback_

-"Your baptism Ky Stax…in this very waters, only now there is no one left to protect you." The Ghost said as he aimed his gun at Ky who did the same.

The entire moment was like a movie the raindrops were falling harder with thunders while two great fighters were about to engage their combat, both of them were taking cover and the Ghost started to shoot.

-"Such dishonor!" The Ghost said trying to make Ky angry.

-"He's really fast for an old man." Ky said as he could hardly make a shot.

During the entire shoot Ky run out of ammo but remembered two things: he remembered the special bullet cartridge and how everything turned in slow motion when he used his inner kairu, without losing more time Ky putted the special cartridge used his inner kairu and everything looked in slow motion but for the Ghost he saw Ky faster than usual, when he was moving fast he shot at the Ghost's gun making it blow away.

-"There's no escape now assassin." Ky said aiming his gun at the unarmed Ghost but he run where Ky's friend were captured and he took Maya as a hostage by putting a knife in her throat.

-"Maya!" Ky shouted.

-"Listen well Ky, you'll throw your weapons away or I'll kill the girl you love." The Ghost said.

-"What am I gonna do? If I do something he'll kill Maya but if I don't he'll got away." Ky thought trying to choose what decision is the best.

-"This situations never stopped me before and they won't do it this time." Ky thought as he used his inner kairu and ran so fast that neither the Ghost or Maya saw him, he ran behind the Ghost and shot him in the back with his kairu gun when the Ghost fell to the ground he left Maya go so Ky shot at the rock full of black kairu to release master Boaddai and Boomer. Meanwhile the Ghost was lying down in the floor coughing blood.

-"You killed the only member of my family that I desperate searched for my entire life; you killed my mother just for a job?" Ky asked angry to the Ghost who was still coughing blood.

-"I told you before kid…it's only…business everything works…trough business and I'm…a professional when it comes…to do my…job." The Ghost barely said.

-"Would you do me and die already?" Ky said angrier.

-"Ha…you don't know what ….you are or what you have." The Ghost said and Ky smiled lightly.

-"But I do know what I am…I'm the son of Connor Stax in a dark suit with a cool gun." Ky said as he looked at his gun and he saw a weak red light inside of it, when he used the special cartridge he only had one more shot and this one was full of red kairu.

-"Oops! Sorry I almost forgot I have something with my name on it…but I think it belongs to you." Ky said to the Ghost as he pulled the trigger and the bullet full of red kairu with the name Ky Stax on it impacted on the Ghost's forehead killing him and incinerating him. Finally Ky had avenged his mother's death.

Then the rain ceased but the skies kept cloudy and Ky stared at the ashes of the Ghost while Maya, Boomer and master Boaddai were looking at him.

-"We must give him some time alone." Master Boaddai said so he and Boomer retired from the training field but Maya stayed looking at Ky who looked both victorious and unknown of what to do now.

-"Ky?" Maya asked.

-"I've chased that guy around half of the world, I avenged my mother's death but now I don't know what to do." Ky said but Maya only kissed him and Ky kissed back.

-"You can come back with us you know?" Maya said.

-"Yeah…I guess so." Ky said as he smiled lightly.

-"By the way, thanks for saving my life." Maya argued.

-"No problem sweetheart." Ky said as he kissed Maya.

-"Now we better get back inside the X-scaper, you're all soaked." Maya said.

-"Fine, fine." Ky said as he and Maya were heading back inside the X-scaper and they were holding each other's hand.

**THE END**


End file.
